


Numbani

by ii_liike_bee2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/ii_liike_bee2
Summary: Efi returns home for a short visit after spending a few months at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.What she sees is rather unexpected.





	

The airport was exactly as she remembered it to be. The OR-15 bots were still scattered about in pieces on the ground. Luggage and suitcases were thrown about everywhere. It had been several months since Efi had been here. It surprised her that nobody had decided to clean everything up.

The young inventor took a deep breath and walked out of the airport. She walked face-first into the doors. Efi had never seen them closed before. She held her bleeding nose and checked the other doors. They were closed as well.

Efi walked back to the mess of the OR-15 bots. She sat in front of the one pinned onto the wall and looked up at it. If Efi had the money, she would make another bot just like Orisa. One that could help people and protect people.

It wasn’t long before Efi heard voices behind her.

“Now this is my kind of city! Everyone is free to live as they choose!” “You know, I had a poster of you on my wall when I was younger” “I remember that! My hair was amazing...” “I think I might be a little overdressed for this place!” “I am not leaving without that gauntlet.” “I’m not leaving empty-handed again. That gauntlet is mine.”

Efi turned around, pinpointing the accented voices to the six strangers that stood behind her. There was a tall man in iron armour talking to a girl in blue armour. The girl reminded her of a bird. There was a Chinese woman with cute glasses who looked ready to burst in the heat. A lady with purple skin and a French accent was whispering to a man in a coat and a mask. The mask reminded her of a barn owl. In the middle of the group was a man decked out in speakers, and electro music surrounded him.

Efi instantly recognised him as Lúcio Correia dos Santos, the Brazilian DJ and revolution leader. He was her hero and favourite DJ. She also happened to like his cereal.

The group of six didn’t seem to notice the child sitting in front of them. They didn’t seem to notice the look of horror on her face when they pulled out deadly looking weapons.

One had a hammer, one had a rocket launcher, one had a sort of freeze-ray or icicle gun, one carried two heavy guns and one even had some sort of sniper. Lúcio held yet another speaker in his hand, one that was styled to also look like a gun. Wonderful.

Efi hated violence. As a child who had seen the death of many when Doomfist attacked, including her own family, Efi felt a wave of pure danger and fear wash over her.

The doors opened, and the team raced out the doors. Efi decided to follow them. It’s not like she could stay in the airport all day until someone found her.


End file.
